Naoki Shima's Bizarre Adventure
by Crazy Sonicz
Summary: After a long day at school Naoki was pumped and ready to log into LINK VRAINS. But something went wrong as he was logging in and then he ends up in a new and bizarre world. Now he finds himself on a crazy adventure to Egypt. Can our Brave Max survive this dangerous trip? And more importantly will he ever find his way home?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and snowy night. Naoki Shima had been bored, so bored, you wouldn't believe it. He had been there together in the room with Jotaro Kujo and Ghost Girl. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other, but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark.

"Urgh," said Jotaro, "I wish Dio would attack. At least we'd have something to do."

Ghost Girl agreed, "I agree," she said and started throwing mobile phone at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. "Uuuurgh," she then said as well, because she agreed with Jotaro, "Don't you know anything to do, Naoki-kun?"

Naoki's gaze went down the room, past teddy Bear and a stack of g-strings. Then His eye fell onto a lone empty bottle they had used the evening before.

I know," said Naoki, "How about we play...spin...the...BOTTLE!"

"What a superb idea"

"Oh year!"

Speedwagon and Noriaki Kakyoin also peaked up "Yeaaaah!"

So they all sad down and Naoki took the bottle first. Hilariously, it landed on Kakyoin, but Naoki thought Kakyoin was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want to kiss the man. He hoped the others might have mistook it for landing on Ghost Girl, but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticipation in the room, they probably didn't.

"But but don't you all see it really landed on Ghost Girl?"

"Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Kakyoin," said Ghost Girl. The fact that she said it made Naoki feel rejected.

But then, all the sudden... Dio attacked!

Before everyone got themselves ready to go after Dio, there was one thing Naoki wanted to take care of. He had to introduce Jotaro to his parents. (A/N he 's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.) Naoki had been thinking for it for a longtime. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic. But Naoki had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce Jotaro to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in Earth. If you want to know how that happened, read my other stories!)

"Uuuuurgh," Naoki said while fishing

"I can handle it," Jotaro said

"You don't know my parents!" Naoki said.

"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Jotaro spoke wisely.

"I knoooooow but it's still...uuuuuurgh."

"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Jotaro said manly

Then Naoki snugged deeper into Jotaro's arms. He felt safe there. Naoki knew that whatever would happen, Jotaro would protect him.

The day of the dinner had come. Naoki and Jotaro took a stegosaurus to his parents. They came into a dining room and the table had already laid. "Ah, you've finally arrived," Naoki's mom said and she looked at Jotaro, "You're late."

"It wasn't his fault," Jotaro said always as protective of Naoki as he was. "It was the weather."

"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.

"Wow," Naoki said, "she didn't even shake your hand."

"Oh well," Jotaro said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchalant way. Exactly the reason why Naoki had fell in love with the man.

Naoki was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in.

"Boy," dad said and the stared at Jotaro. Jotaro shook his hand politely.

"Ah, you're here too," dad said to Naoki, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."

"Uuuuuurgh," Naoki said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all! Then Naoki's mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inherently used to these sorts of things.

Then dinner came. Naoki was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Naoki wasn't even allowed to see where Jotaro went off to. Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a cross wire went down his back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Naoki was still too annoyed with his parents! Then Naoki carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Dio sat!

Dio laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!"

Naoki threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Dio going to feel the fullest extend of Naoki's righteous fury, he could also unleash his frustration with his parents! He threw the dish at Dio like a disco. But as it hit his arch-nemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!

"If you want to see your parents again," Dio said, "come to my Palace"

Naoki felt conflicted. On one hand, Naoki hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding! Jotaro came in and said: "We should save your parents."

"But uuuuuuurgh," Naoki said.

"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."

"Alright. Fine."

Our heroes arrived at the central district.

"How will we find where he is based in this big city?"

"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"

Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Dio Corp scribbled upon it in bold. So they found where he was,and entered the cave network... As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

"Come on" said Naoki.

..and then they went on their way!

"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"

"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

They traveled up to the roof, through the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart. We are here, said Naoki crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A shuttle craft appeared above them. Dio laughed at them from it, "Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my motors, but I would rather do this...personal style." he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop. "Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Naoki removed his shirt and flexed his abs. "Yes. I am ready. "

With that they leaped at each other, metaphorical guns blazing (which were littoral bowie knifes).

"I kill you dead"

Dio head butted Naoki in the chest. Naoki fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Dio. "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Dio leaned over Naoki holding a large rock.

"Quick Naoki use this!" said Ghost Girl ,chucking a nearby teddy Bear towards Naoki.

Naoki grabbed it and chucked it towards Dio hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall hut they were on!

"Goodbye, Dio have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

Jotaro Kujo and Noriaki Kakyoin got out from the bush where they were cuddling. "Thank you, you saved us all." said Kakyoin.

"Don't mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Naoki Shima sat at the bar. It was empty save for him . Even the owner had already left him alone. Just Naoki and the wiskey in his glass. His friends had tried to stop him from going, but after that... that event... Naoki could no longer stay. Thinking about it made his eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying, even if he really, deeply, wanted to, he lifted the wiskey and gulped it down. The burning liquid warmed his throat and heart. It was the only comfort he still had in this world.

Naoki tried to take his mind of the present. To slip into the past rather then wallow in sorrow...

...but it didn't work. Naoki Shima was still just at a bar. Keeping the whisky company.

Suddenly the door opened behind him. Footsteps. Then a figure sat down next to him and took the bottle. "Long time," spoke Joseph Joestar and he poured himself a glass as well. Before Naoki Shima realised it, his rage took over and he lunched at Joseph. He ended with punching him in the face.

"I deserved that," Joseph said and took a gulp from his whiskey.

"Go away," Naoki said.

"Not before you hear my offer,"

"I don't want to hear about it." He really didn't want anything to do with Joseph "I don't want anything to do with you... not after... that."

"Dammit, that wasn't your fault," Joseph snapped, "It was none of our fault."

"Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it." Naoki shouted voice rising, "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING."

"Calm down, Naoki," Joseph said calmly, "It wasn't your fault... that wasn't your fault." But no matter what he said, Naoki still felt that that was his fault…

"I need you," said Joseph said. "Just one more time. Just one more job and I'll leave you alone."

Oh lonelyness, that would be nice. No one around. No one to remind Naoki of...that.

"One more job," he muttered. "Alright. One more job it is." And with that, he gulped down the remaining whiskey. Time for action!

**Eariler that day...**

Today was the day of the big Dueling contest. The world championship! Naoki and Jotaro had made it into the final after a intensive competition which Naoki won easily.

"I am really proud of you Naoki! You were amazing!", said Jean Pierre Polnareff. "You too Jotaro you were also reasonable. "

"Gosh thanks Polnareff" said Jotaro

Naoki was still practicing his duel skills as they walked along. They were taking a tour of the Dueling Arena to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Oh, look who it is, its the pathetic Naoki and his pathetic friends. Your all pathetic! "

It was Dio!

"What are you doing here Dio?" Naoki said gruffly.

"Why I am here for the contest."

"Wahhhhaa?" said Jotaro and Polnareff.

"Yes I am taking part. I am going to win the world Dueling medal and there's nothing you pathetic people can do to stop me! " With that Dio marched off.

"Dio is taking part in the contest! I didn't know he even did it."

"He didn't. He must have learnt over the summer" said Naoki "But...why?" he then queried quizzically.

"I don't know" said Jotaro ignorantly. He didn't know Naoki was asking a rectangular question.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow"

With that they all went back to their rooms in the arena's hotel.

* * *

Later, Naoki's mind was wondered back to the past.

It was Serenitys mardi gras party, which everyone was invited too. The party was awesome as always, because Jotaro was hosting it. Naoki was pretty drunk that day. If Naoki was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened. Only something about a banana,a rabbi and a traffic cone. There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.

Kujo Jotaro. Jotaro was wearing a Kakyoin mask that night (it was a fancy dress party btw - A/N). Everyone had come as something or someone else.

JOTARO WAS DRESSed as POLNAREFF.

POLNAREFF WAS DRESSed as KAKYOIN.

KAKYOIN WAS DRESSed as Naoki.

Naoki was dressed as Dio.

And Dio was dressed as a dress.

Naoki was instantly attracted to Jotaro in his costume. The way He moved. The way He way He fiddled with his hat. Jotaro was doing a Karaoke number. It was "500 miles". And He was awesome. He sung like a true audience was miasmarised by Jotaro.

Naoki Shima got up and sang too. When Jotaro was singing 500 miles it was like the words spoke to Him. Jotaro seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world. They gazed into each other eyes as Jotaro spoke the last lyric.

Then silence.

* * *

Suddenly, Naoki was woken out of the flashback by the present

Polnareff snapped him out of it by bursting into his room.

"Naoki! The contest starts soon! Your late! Jotaro and Dio are already at the Arena! "

"Oh, nooes I over slept! Thats not like me at all. " Naoki got dressed on the way down stairs, and skidding into the Arena.

The audience was already there and he got a big appose as he entered.

"oh...you made it I seee. Had a nice night?" Dio sneered.

At that moment Naoki Shima realized he had been drugged! That explained the strange dreams last night. Dio must have drugged him while they were talking the other day. It was too late to do anything about it though. He had to hope there was no more surprises. The starter walked on at that moment, told them to get grinned at hero. Showing all their evil teeth

"Blam!" The starter fired the starting rocket and the contest had begun!

Jotaro took the early lead in duel bringing his opponent's life points down low quickly, but Naoki quickly caught up by countering with his cards. Jotaro was sweating like mad under his hats trying to stay in the contest. Dio was relaxed though - barely doing anything at all!

"Whats he upto? Its like he is not even trying"

"And why does he care anyway? He always said Dueling was stupid "

"I know, somethings not right" said Naoki while pulling of a particularly difficult Dueling combo.

Just then disaster striked! There was a loud bang BANG! and Jotaro collapsed. Naoki's eyes widened and his cards fell out of his hands in shock.

"Jotaro! Are you ok?"

"urg...sabotage..." Jotaro collapsed.

"Who did it? Who...?"

Dio grinned.

"WHO?"

Just then the gong went. It was half-time.

As Jotaro was carried taken to hospital by stegosaurus, Naoki and Polnareff retired to the locker room. Dio was already there, still grinning. "Oh what a shame. Jotaro isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my...generosity... " Dio sniggered again and with that he left out the backdoor.

"Gosh darn-it" Polnareff said. "Dio drives me mad! "

"You know, I think he had something to do with Jotaro's accident " Naoki was thinking. Hard. "Dio is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil"

"That means..." said Polnareff, his slow cogs working.

"...He wants to come second!" said Naoki, thinkingly.

"Do you think thats..."

"...because he wants the second prize medal!" said Naoki, winning again.

"It must be because the second prize is really the Data Core "

"Yes, now that Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the Data Core"

"That explains why someone would want to become second!"

"Exactly!"

"So we have to beat Dio by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "

"I know" said Naoki. "I am not sure I know how"

"You got to though. Just this once you got to come second!"

"No I cant. But I have an idea...you could compete!"

"Me?" said Polnareff, surprised. "Do they even allow guys like me to do Dueling?"

"Yes, its a modern contest, a few French guys have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"

"Ok Naoki, I'll do it. I'll do it for you and Jotaro."

* * *

Naoki had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at each other. "Hi" Naoki said, meekly.

"Hey" Jotaro Kujo said in a bored tone. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want to..."

"Maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the cloakroom. It wasn't long before their lips were together. Naoki couldn't remember who made the first move. He did remember the taste though. The taste of Jotaro. He tasted like cranberry on a spring noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour. What had they been eating? Naoki tried to work out it. It took much tung work. After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Jotaro guessed what Naoki was doing. "I had pomegranate for lunch."

"oh"

"you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Naoki said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole march but was only mere minutes. The taste of Jotaro Kujo's lips still lingered in Naoki Shima's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Jotaro Kujo snuggling against Naoki's neck as he snuggled upto Jotaro's torso.

They had a lot of..."fun".

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Naoki.

"Thats ok I...enjoyed it." said Jotaro blushing in a way he never did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Jotaro.

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Naoki.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they never told their friends.

* * *

Then the Gong went again, the final leg of the Dueling contest had begun!

As they walked into the Duelinging Arena again there was applause from the crowd. Dio was lying down relaxing - clearly pretty relaxed. "I want to compete!" shouted Polnareff, proudly wearing a duel disk already.

"What!?" said Dio sitting bolt upright in panic.

"Yes, I am competing" said Polnareff.

"I have checked the rules and its allowed" said Kakyoin, who was the Duelinging referee.

"GAH! I'll bet you anyway" said Dio as he desperately starting drawing his cards.

Naoki was already well in the lead by now in terms of life points and field advantage. But that was to be expected, what he was really concerned about was the competition between Dio and Polnareff. Polnareff had to get that second prize. The Earth depended upon it.

"You cant defeat me" screamed Dio as he started to do a series of complicated card effects.

"I have to! Naoki believes in me!"

The contest went on a long time. Aside from Naoki, Polnareff and Dio were the best Duelist in the world. The crowd went wild as their lifepoints got closer and closer to zero.

"Come on Polnareff! You can do it! " said Naoki who had already assured his victory cheered for his friend as the two ignored his field.

Spurred on by Naoki, Polnareff put in a last burst of effort, doing a stunning Dueling move and finishing spectacularly bringing Dio's life points to zero.

"Nooooooooooooo..." screamed Dio.

Kakyoin fired the musket that officially marked the contest as over.

"Nooooooooooooo..." screamed Dio.

"Well dont Polnareff! You have come second and officially get the second prize award " said Kakyoin as she handed Polnareff the second prize award.

"Nooooooooooooo..." screamed Dio.

Polnareff looked at the prize and it was the Data Core! Naoki had been right all along. He gave it to Naoki as he knew only they should be trusted with it.

"Nooooooooooooo..." screamed Dio.

"Ok, the Earth is safe now " said Naoki.

"Thank you Naoki!" screamed the crowd.

Naoki took a bow.

With that Dio got arrested and everyone else went home.

-To Be Continued

A/N - I don't know how to write duels, but I think I got away with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoki Shima was thinking about Jotaro again. Jotaro was a clever man with tall abs and solid arms. He walked over to the window and reflected on his sunny surroundings. He had always hated urban Egypt with its stormy, strange sands. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sleepy. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone.

It was the a clever figure of Jotaro Kujo.

Naoki gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a callous, daring, cocoa drinker with beautiful abs and handsome arms. His friends saw him as a colossal, chilly coward. Once, he had even helped a nosy puppy recover from a flying accident. But not even a callous person who had once helped a nosy puppy recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Jotaro had in store today.

The sun shone like thinking rats, making Naoki angry. Naoki grabbed a ripped newspaper that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers. As Naoki stepped outside and Jotaro came closer, he could see the slight smile on his face.

"I am here because I want a fight," Jotaro bellowed, in a mean tone. He slammed his fist against Naoki's chest, with the force of 1190 lizards. "I frigging love you, Naoki."

Naoki looked back, even more angry and still fingering the ripped newspaper. "Jotaro, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two difficult, deafening dogs laughing at a very cute accident, which had indie music playing in the background and two special uncles drinking to the beat. Naoki regarded Jotaro's tall abs and solid arms. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Jotaro.

"Please?" begged Naoki with puppy dog eyes.

Jotaro looked worried, his body blushing like a robust, raw rock.

Then Jotaro came inside for a nice mug of cocoa.

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

There was a man standing at the water's edge.

Naoki, an immaculate youth with a man's voice and jaw, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the teal water with his seraphic ochre depths. His forest-green hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as he smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he traced a finger along his silver necklace. He wore a pale shirt that left his pastel-flushed pearly arms bare and a pair of starless slacks. His chartreuse locks brushed against his shoulders, complementing his caring bubble-gum-flushed pale visage. He stood, awaiting his love.

It started on that day, when he had found herself facing mortal danger, desperately in need of a savior. He came in the form of Jotaro, who cut down what danger he could and swept him away from the rest. From then on, he cared about him with every fiber of his being, but Jotaro switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with his inner anguish. But he loved him no matter how many times he pushed him away. That was how it was to this very day.

"Naoki," Jotaro said simply with no trace of emotion. His olive pools complimented his pitch-dark strands, brushing against his ears, belying his pained heart. He was dressed in his own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Naoki knew. His tawny body rippled with muscle. A symbol marked his skin. As Naoki drew nearer, he caught a note of Jotaro's familiar scent, a mixture of earthiness and sourness that was uniquely his. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared.

"Oh, Jotaro! You came!" Naoki said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. Jotaro took a half-step back, enough to remind him that he still preferred some distance. Naoki humored him and dropped his arms without comment, still smiling. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

"Jotaro," Naoki intoned, "the sea is beautiful, isn't it? It's so aquamarine and glittering." He glanced toward Jotaro, who was unresponsive. "U-um... I'm really glad we can spend time together today. It's so lovely and warm."

"I don't care about the weather," Jotaro snapped.

Naoki jumped a bit and then fell silent, barely whispering, "Sorry."

Almost instantly, guilt flashed across Jotaro's face, but just as quickly his cold facade returned to hide it. He looked at him, the loveliness of his emerald coiffure, the hint of sadness in his angelic windows to his soul, and his beauty pierced Jotaro's heart with shame. Who was he, after all, to hurt such a creature? Jotaro was to him as a devil to an angel. He summoned the strength to confess, "No." Naoki looked up at him with surprise. "Don't be... never mind." I should be the one who's sorry, Jotaro thought to himself, but he couldn't work up the courage to say it.

Gently, Naoki brought his hand toward his, whispering, "It's okay. I mess up a lot of things. Don't... don't worry for me." For a few moments they passed through another chilly silence. "Naoki," Jotaro murmured at last. "I like these dates."

"Do you really?" Naoki piped hopefully.

He was not really alive. Not supposed to be involved like this. Not only that, he was always reliving that day. And yet still Naoki looked at him with such adoration. Jotaro was undeserving. "Yes," he muttered. "I like spending time with you." Naoki beamed such a happy smile at him that he couldn't help but look away. "I admit it, all right? ... I hate it when you're sad."

Naoki slipped his fingers into Jotaro's curled hand and whispered, "I'm not so sad. I wish I could make you less sad. You're really hurting inside, I can feel it."

Jotaro accepted his touch and held his hand in his, saying nothing.

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. It seemed to Naoki that something had been bothering Jotaro for the last few hours - or maybe longer than that. Jotaro's empty hardened emerald spheres were cast down and away, focused upon nothing in particular.

Naoki really didn't want him to be troubled. He felt his pain as if it were his own. Tilting his head so that his mane fluttered against his cheeks, he murmured, "Jotaro... what's wrong?"

"Naoki... it's, just..."

Naoki slipped both of his hands into his, gazing into Jotaro's lachrymose depths. "Jotaro... I'll listen."

Jotaro took a deep breath and gazed back into Naoki's toast-colored globes with a look full of baleful sadness, whispering, "I don't... I don't even know how to tell you this... I'm not... I'm not alive in the way you are. Naoki... I fear you might not understand. My existence itself is so different from others who walk this world! When I imagine that you could think differently of me... it burns."

Naoki listened quietly, pain flashing across his features as Jotaro recounted his sorrows. At last, he finished, and a moment of silence passed between them.

Jotaro seemed so aching and unsure. Naoki brought his head against his chest in reassurance, murmuring, "Jotaro... I... I don't know what it's like, to live with your strange existence... but... I'm sorry, Jotaro. I wish... I wish I could help." Jotaro's eyes began to redden, and he abruptly pulled Naoki into a fierce embrace. Naoki's crystals widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Jotaro's touch.

"You," Jotaro whispered, his breath hot on Naoki's ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Mm. Sunset."

Naoki lifted his head at Jotaro's words to behold the dying sun's flaming radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Jotaro took Naoki's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "Naoki... you are the only one who has ever meant so much to me. Without you... Without you, I would be the sea without the moon - the moon without the sun - I would be... lost."

"Jotaro," he breathed in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and stars."

"Naoki, I..." Jotaro whispered, seemingly to himself. But when Naoki looked at him, he saw a glimmer of hope in his baleful orbs.

Naoki sighed with contentment and brought Jotaro closer. He gazed at the beautiful aurulent rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Jotaro."

"I love you too, Naoki."

Their lips met, and pea-colored strands met atramentaceous ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Jotaro, his eternally faithful lover. Naoki thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

-To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Naoki woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. His parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel! So now knowing that Naoki was the relative of the great duke of the night, he saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was. But luck would have it that Naoki's best friends Avdol and Jotaro had heard the news of Naoki's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Naoki on his journey to find himself. First stop...the shopping centre!

At the shoppingcenter Naoki went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self! But Naoki was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Naoki suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. Naoki was sexkually abused! And now Naoki also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Avdol and Jotaro because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Naoki and why Naoki was depressed!

So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Naoki tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Naoki's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Naoki listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Jotaro's story.

But it was so difficult because Naoki... really loved Jotaro!

Naoki knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Jotaro and their love would make life very difficult because Naoki also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Naoki would ever fall in love with Jotaro, that then DIO would find them and kill them!

And as Naoki was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that Avdol had recommended, Naoki suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond ring of DIO! He had come to haunt Naoki and destroy Jotaro!

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Naoki and Jotaro.

No one could deny it.

No one except Jotaro and Naoki, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust. Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war. Something had to be done. Then our sexy gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate DIO's volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. Naoki thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then DIO's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then DIO's guards would never let them couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted.

No... they had to be clever. So Naoki came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Naoki's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with? Avdol knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons.

So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Jotaro deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate DIO's headquarters (but that was ok because Joseph knew the store owner and he'd be heavily compensated after the adventure even though he was already quite rich from his gothic store franchise). Naoki put on nice tight studded leather pantsthat made his trouser lump stand out noticeably. . Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but he only did that because the color reminded him of his mothers eyes, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something. Avdol wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so he could still paint his toenails. And he also had a corset made from dragons gut that looked so awesome on him. Over this all he had a long leather coat. Jotaro also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face DIO!

In the middle of all this, finally, Kakyoin could stand it no longer. He found Naoki, and pulled them to one side. "Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Jotaro is around!"

"What no! I am fine."

"No. Its very clear. You need to do the Dunking the cosmic donut with them"

Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

"But doing the dunking the cosmic donut with Jotaro...isn't that..umm...wrong?"

"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong. But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"

"No, I suppose not"

Naoki wondered off thinking of the dunking the cosmic donut...how will he introduce the idea to Jotaro? and would they accept it? We are almost there I..I can sense it"

He walked around, stopping where it hurt the most, turned, and moved forward."You are in great pain, must you do this to yourself?" said Avdol."Yes, I must. I must endure it. I must head towards the pain, its the only way of finding him"

So they proceeded. This went on for sometime. They walked about for a bit, stopping outside a tall spaceelivator.

"DIO...He is here", said Naoki

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned. A cold wind past, filling them with dread.

"I am scared" said Joseph.

"Come on" said Naoki

"Quick! Lets steal some guards uniforms, so we do not arouse suspension." So they knocked some guards out that were near the tree. (but none were hurt) As Kakyoin was changing into his guards uniform, he rubbed his chest slowly.

"Ok, he is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his tower " said Joseph pressing the correct elevator button. The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof!

"down!" shouted Kakyoin.

And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later...

The hatch opened and a couple of mercenaryss with blowdarts pirouetted down.

"oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Jotaro

"We gota think fast" said Joseph.

"Ok"

"I know you dont like violence, Naoki, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Avdol

"Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Naoki who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed which knocked them unconscious.

"Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!"

A massive ninja appeared, but they killed him.

Ding! They had reached their floor.

Naoki finally found a moment to pull Jotaro away from the others, to have a private moment. "Naoki we have to do it"

"I know, the others told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"

"Yes. For the team"

"No...for us"

Naoki leapt on Jotaro at that raging tiger they kept locked up finally unleashed. Naoki and Jotaro quickly became a ball of body-parts. Legs, shoulders and torsos all tangled together. Naoki didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare spawn hammer and dived in. "More! More! More!" whispered Jotaro to Naoki. Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them). Things got...messy...from that point on.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it. This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A jump-jet appeared above them.

DIO laughed at them from it. "Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my pulse pistol, but I would rather do this...personal style." he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Naoki removed his shirt and flexed his abs. "Yes. I am ready. I was born ready."

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral throwing stickss). "I kill you dead"

DIO head butted Naoki in the chest

Naoki fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed DIO

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

DIO leaned over Naoki holding a large rock.

"Quick Naoki use this!" said Jotaro, chucking a nearby ming vase towards Naoki.

Naoki grabbed it and chucked it towards DIO hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall bungalow they were on! "Goodbye, DIO have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom." Jotaro and Joseph got out from the bush where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

But then! DIO appeared! He had landed in his hot air-balloon that was nearby!

"I will get you next time! I will kill you all!"

\- To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Straight trees are saving flowers.

Suddenly he bumped into Joseph.

"Oops, I didn't think I could meet here."

"Yes, I will come here every Saturday."

Suddenly, there was a horrible, slowly terrifying voice.

They looked lovingly at each other.

But they met a dark and scary hole.

"No, I'm injured," Naoki said.

"I think DIO will support you!"

"I think I did the same thing"

"He supports a huge evil plan that will dominate our city."

How?

Look for a powerful TV and shoot us.

"Can you stop him?"

Yes, I found Satan's cordless phone.

"Where?"

A magical island hidden in the mountains in front of Herpanties.

"Now you need to find, sync and search for heroes!"

"In fact, you need to hurry and miss!"

They left

All audiences found that there is an undeniable attraction between hungry animals between Naoki and Jero.

No one can deny this.

There is no one other than Jyotaro and Naoki.

They don't seem happy to understand each other's charms. I do n't know what I want to do.

They didn't show it every time they met, but everyone knew it. Everyone knows what is going on in the middle of them.

Naughty thinking war.

And everyone knows that is the wrong situation. No one wants to be drawn into the battle.

Something was done.

"As you know, do you think DIO na is better to think?" Kakyoin said.

"Dunno, you will find it smarter than some g strings," Naoki answered.

"I was aware."

"What are you talking about?" Naoki said.

And they all laughed.

Because they know that Naoki will kill them if they fail.

In all this, finally, DIO couldn't hold it anymore.

He found Naoki and pulled it aside

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Jotaro is around!"

"What no! I am fine."

"No. Its very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"

Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

"But having some 'special adult time' with Jotaro...isn't that..umm...wrong?"

"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.

But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"

"No, I suppose not"

Naoki wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'...how will he introduce the idea to Jotaro? and would they accept it?

Naoki finally found a moment to pull Jotaro away from the others, to have a private moment.

"Naoki we have to do it"

"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"

"Yes. For the team"

"No...for us"

Naoki leapt on Jotaro at that ...''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.

This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.

So they snuck into the DIO's lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls like drawings of skulls and suffering people who were beaing tortured in lava and beaten with hot pipes.

Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's dungeons they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible demons by DIO's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Stand Arrow from DIO's hands!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestaldripping in blood with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Stand Arrow.

Naoki knew that he had to use all of the Dueling to get the Stand Arrow but it would backfire if he wasn't careful enough. Kakyoin inhaled firmly and wondered if Naoki could pull it off. Joseph stood ready with his weapon in his hand . Naoki concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his Dueling.

It worked! The shielding around the Stand Arrow fell away like icecream in a microwave. It was amazing how Naoki welding Dueling was effective against DIO's indomitable powers.

Unfortunately for our braveprotagonists, it wasn't enough

"Halt!" said a booming voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.

It was DIO! And he looked even less humane as before. He had used the power of the Stand Arrow to transform into a indiscernible mistake of a humanoid.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" he said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," retorted Naoki and Naoki's friends looked proud.

"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But," said DIO with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"

"Heck no" screamed Naoki!

"Think about it, Naoki, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

Naoki was now tembling. He wanted to keep Kakyoin, Jotaro, Suzi Q and Joseph alive but he could not get DIO get away with it! But then he remembered: DIO no longer had the Stand Arrow! He was powerless!

But as if DIO could read his mind, DIO spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Stand Arrow? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."

"Naoki would never be friends with you!" said Suzi Q

"It is too late now anyway, said DIO, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"

DIO laughed and said to his guards: "lead them to my dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony .

But Naoki had not forgotten his Dueling. With the stealth and strenght that he learned from his previous adventures, he breathed in and unleashed the Dueling.

DIO had not expected that. He thought he had trapped Naoki and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Arggg!" DIO said. His guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" DIO extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing Naoki succesfully attack DIO, Suzi Q and Jotaro also attacked DIO!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" DIO said and raised his arms to the sky and started chanting an evil curse.

But Naoki was too quick. He ran towards DIO and hit DIO in the head. He was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Naoki who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dear Reader, thank you for the reading the story. It's incredible! This is truly a special gift. It was so caring of you all to do so at this point. Hugs to you all!

With love, Writer #3 Bob the Bot

* * *

Yusaku woke up one spring monday...

On a cold september, after his great adventures, Yusaku was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Yusaku's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" said Yusaku

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" said Playmaker.

"Here, take this," she said and gave Yusaku an alarmclock.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before Yusaku's eyes!

Yusaku was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Yusaku decided to show it to Ryoken.

"Oh no," said Ryoken, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" enquired Playmaker, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Yusaku, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" yelled Playmaker, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Ryoken and before Yusaku could do anything, Ryoken had escaped his grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

* * *

Yusaku was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Playmaker wanted to find Aoi. After their adventure, Yusaku and Blue Girl had been spending a lot of time together. Yusaku kind of started to like her.

So Yusaku went to Aoi and told the whole story. She listened to Playmaker without saying a single word.

Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And Yusaku said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Aoi sighed and said: "You have always been special, Yusaku and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Aoi looked at the teddy Bear that Yusaku had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Ai, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Aoi said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Ryoken doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Blue Girl's logic was flawless. So Yusaku had to try it!

So Playmaker concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a TV on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Bohman! In hell...

Yusaku was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

And they journeyed long and far too reach their destined encounter with fate which was foresaw by a soothsayer with the ability to predict the future that hasn't happened yet!...

"We must journey now to yonder to defeat thee the evil emperor of evil and to defeat thee and return spread our magic to this realm of Earth!"

"Yes, Letus the final battle commencement start!"

"And Playmaker met Bohman and he said "omgosh you look big and scary". Bohman laughed.

"I came here to kill you, but now I know I cant. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?"

"No, why should I? Your a Wearwolf like me. Look deep into your heart you know it to be true.

Playmaker looked deep into his soul, and saw the truth. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along.

He left who he wrongly thought were his friends , and joined his true family.

And so they lived happly ever after as Wearwolfs

* * *

The firework popped loud in the night sky. Sighing Naoki shivered. Hearing loud noises like that made him terribly jumpy. Ever since he ended up in this different world he had always been on edge. More so when he ended up with all these weirdos on this trip to Egypt. As far he has understood it, all this was happening all because of some eccentric vampire. Hah! Sure it was something straight out of a manga or a video game. As far as Naoki was concerned he was just trapped in some bizarre new feature in Link Vrains. It had to be. He convince himself as much anyways. It made the stress easier to deal with.

"Tch. There you are." said a voice behind him.

Flinching at the sudden voice Naoki turned around quickly in fear. But quickly relaxed a bit when he saw it was just the scary teenager in black in this weird group of Egypt travelers, Jotaro.

"Don't scare me." Said Naoki with a nervous chuckle.

Jotaro replied with an irritated 'tsk' and gave him a hard look. Naoki under the intense gaze sat up straighter as if he was being punished by an authority. Just as Jotaro opened his mouth to say something he cut himself off when he noticed that Naoki was staring at him like he was a little child.

Sighing a long sigh Jotaro turned his gaze away and fiddled with the brim of his hat. "Look I'm not here to apologize about what happened eailer." Said Jotaro with a shrug and tone still filled with annoyance; "I still stand by what I said."

Naoki nodded before turning away back towards the river bed at his feet. "That being said, I get it." Jotaro paused for a moment. Looking at the boy staring at the water before looking away again. "Being scared I mean."

"What?" Said Naoki in shock turned back around to face the taller teen.

"Constantly on edge and on the look out for enemy stand users. I get it."

Hesitantly Naokai asked, "A-Are you saying that... your scared?"

Jotaro immediately stiffed at that and he looked back at Naoki with a frown, "Don't get the wrong idea-"

"N-N-N-No of c-course not! I KNOW you're not scared to all hell like I am." Naoki erratically waved his arms in front of himself in defense. He gave out a humorless laugh turning away again. "Heck I wonder why I'm even here... I've always been a coward. I haven't been that helpful here, if at all. Hell, I was never all that good at even duel monsters back in Link Vrains. Why was I of all people sent here. Why not someone like Playmaker..."

Jotaro stood silent. Naoki continued, "I mean you said so yourself. My being a coward is just putting the rest of you in more danger. Why am I even traveling with all of you? I'm pathetic..."

Suddenly Naoki was being turned around and lifted off the floor by the collar of his shirt. Being brought to eye level of a very angry Jotaro. "Stop having a self pity party!" He yelled at him annoyed. Naoki stared back silenced.

More calmly Jotaro continued."Look, you have one of two options. One you give up and go home-"

"What part of I can't because I'm from another world and its apparently DIOs fault don't you understand!?" Naoki shouted back, the distress of all this coming out.

"-Or you keep going and prove me and yourself wrong." Jotaro continued calmly as though Naoki didn't annoyingly interrupt him.

"H-H-Huh?"

"Either you give up and stay stuck here or you continue and have the slight chance of going home. Not that I believe you're actually from a different world." Jotaro then unceremoniously let Naoki go, letting the boy fall humorously onto the floor.

Naoki sat back staring wide eyed at the taller teen, who was beginning to walk away. He wasn't quite sure why Jotaro said what he said, but he understood what he was at least saying. He was right. If he keeps on being a crybaby not only will not have a chance to go home, but he would also just getting himself killed. After all those stand users would just come after him anyways just because he was associated with all of them.

"W-wait! Jo-Jotaro!" Naoki scrambled up and ran after the other who was already couple of feet away. "I'll try! Can't say I can ever have nerves of steel like you and the others but I'll try! I'm not running away anymore!" Naoki told him with as much confidence as he could.

Jotaro said nothing. He fiddled with the brim of his hat, muttering a small 'yade yade' to himself, before stopping to look back at Naoki. The shorter teen in question stopped when he did. Fearing he said something wrong Naoki stood straight and ridged. Like a soldier coming face to face with his general major. Jotaro quietly stared at the dark green haired teen for a moment. "Well? Are you coming or not? The others are waiting for us. It's late."

Naoki blinked. Then he smiled. Naoki jogged up to the other teen and until they were walking side by side.

Two more fireworks popped in the night sky together. Suddenly those loud noises weren't so frightening.

* * *

81% and it would all be over. Naoki looked at the small monitor in front of him. It really was all a part of Link Vrains. All the trials that he and others faced trying to get to Egypt wasn't real. But that also meant that Jotaro and the others weren't real. It was all a computer simulation. He had been stuck in a simulation this entire time. If he could just survive this ordeal with DIO he could finally go home. But after everything that has happened could he really have a normal life back home in Den City.

Jotaro came up behind Naoki. "Hey, did you find out what needed?" Noticing Naoki looking even more upset than before he put his hand on his shoulder. "Whats the matter?"

Naoki looked up. He just looked at Jotaro. Not saying anything for a good couple of moments. "This was all a computer simulation." He finally uttered.

"What?"

Naoki grabbed the sides of Jotaro's open collar. "All of this! This Egypt trip! DIO! All of this is a computer simulation! None of this is real!" pausing he began to tear up looking at Jotaro in the eyes. "You're not real..." he whispered.

Jotaro's grew wide. "What?"

Naoki let him go and stepped aside to let him see everything. Jotaro carefully read everything on screen getting more and more pissed as he continued on. When he finished he looked back at Naoki. Naoki stared back. Jotaro stood up rigidly. Staring down at his hands. Clenching them a few times as some kind of reassuring himself that he his real. But now with this how could he be sure? Naoki didn't know what to say. Neither did Jotaro. Whether Naoki got home or not, in the end this was a simulation and all of this would just start all over again.

* * *

Jotaro... We did it. You and me. We did it everyone...

There is an eerie silence and a very brief pause, as Naoki took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, having many wires attached to him keeping him alive.

The door opens, and a man enters. There is a very brief pause before he notices that Naoki is awake. Man smiled and said "I see you've come to. Are you feeling alright?"

The only response Naoki had was quite sobs...

* * *

The bell rang, as everyone else quickly collected there things and left the classroom, Naoki dully sat at his seat. He could feel Fujiki next to him stare at him for a moment. Maybe he thought it was strange he wasn't around for school for a two months. Maybe he thought it was weird for him not to gloat around about the latest dueling news or something. Maybe it was both. But it didn't matter. All his thoughts were occupied by:

It wasn't real.

Of course he knew that ever since he read that on that damn monitor. That's the thing about a simulation. This whole thing was just like a dream. A dream so real that coming out of feels unreal.

"Naoki." He heard Fujiki call to him.

"Hmm?" He dully replied looking down at his desk.

"We have to leave the classroom now." He nudged him a bit.

Naoki knew he had a point. He sluggishly stood up, grabbed his bag, and lazily swung it over his shoulder. Fujiki silently watched as Naoki left the room like a zombie.

* * *

At the plaza Naoki sat in view of a certain hot dog truck. But Naoki just dully stared at the floor. Every thing felt too calm. He expected someone to pop out and attack him. Hearing the commotion of the near by hot dog truck he expected to heat Pollereff desperately flirt with some random woman. Maybe Joseph would laugh at the Frenchman's failed attempts at skirt chasing. Kakyoin quietly conversing with Avdol. Jotaro just sitting near by lost in his thoughts. He just expected them to be around, but they weren't. They never were going to be. They weren't real. It was all lies. Lies that felt all too real. Vaguely he heard someone sit down beside him. They must have been a smoker as the potent smell of a cigarette hit his nose. That smell hurt.

"Guess I should have asked before I took the hit, but you mind if I smoked?"

Naoki just waved his hand dismissively.

"Huh... You'd usually made a big deal over this, Shima."

Naoki snapped his head over to the person sitting next to him. "Wh-What...? You're... you're..."

Holding the cigarette away the person stared back and gave a him a small smile.

What happened to his head? Was this real? A dream? Another simulation? It didn't matter one way or another to Naoki. He was finally home.

* * *

One night Joseph Joestar had been drinking too much absinth.

He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.

Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking.

Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!

This one was evil!

Joseph Joestar ran to stranger and hit them, it was Kars!

"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"

"Yes, we fight now!"

No Joseph Joestar screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!

Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on he.

"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"

"My friend! said Joseph Joestar, you are a man!" he said and saying he did!

"Oh that is good" said Joseph Joestar

"No it is not! Mahaha!. You see i must kill you because I was told to by my banana

"But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.

In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.

They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.

Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do."

"Don't worry Joseph Joestar, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"

"Thanks, Caesar Zeppeli. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.

* * *

Arriving at the mysterious shack, Joseph Joestar found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in crayon.

"Be careful" said Caesar Zeppeli who as usually was cowardly squatting behind Joseph Joestar. Joseph Joestar carefully manuvred into the shack and on his tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath his feet croaked and Joseph Joestar could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the Red Stone of Aja laid. Right there for his taking.

But Joseph Joestar was clever. Joseph Joestar knew it was a trap!

So Joseph Joestar said to Caesar Zeppeli, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."

And Caesar Zeppeli was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"

Joseph Joestar slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. Joseph Joestar knew that if it was a trap, Caesar Zeppeli would be triggering it. And then Kars would get him, but not him. Joseph Joestar knew Caesar Zeppeli wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for him. He always said that.

But forutnately when Caesar Zeppeli grabbed the Red Stone of Aja, nothing happened. Except they were cowardly attacked by minions's!

They hoped into the shack and fired shurikons at them, but they managed the dodge them quite well (by hiding behind eachother).

They told them they weren't the people they were looking for so they left.

But now with the Red Stone of Aja in their hands, they could take Kars straight on!

For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Joseph Joestar wondered why. Joseph Joestar turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).

Then the explanation - Caesar Zeppeli was secretly looking at him. Looking at him in that special way.

Joseph Joestars soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.

Caesar Zeppeli turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Joseph Joestar was no longer transfixiated by Caesar Zeppeli.

Fortunately no one else had noticed.

They arrived at Kars's tower and entered

"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"

"Your boss?" said everyone.

"HE MEANS ME!"

Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them!

"OMG" they all said in unison.

"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"

With that, he struck down his falk and killed Kars.

"You bastard. You Will Pay For That.".

"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"

"Your brother is the most amazing wizzard in the city." said Joseph Joestar.

"What?"

Joseph Joestar smiled softly as he knew what he meant.

Dramatically,Joseph Joestar pulled out HIS BIBLE!

"With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"

"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!"

Satan exploded with the holy light of justice! .

"This is true power, not that evil magic" said Joseph Joestar!

Some time later in their secret hide-away ;

"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together"

"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"

"Do you think anyone spotted us?"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

Allison emerged from the shadows of the darkness.

"I know everything" she said.

Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I dont love Caesar Zeppeli like you do" said Allison "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Caesar Zeppeli spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."

Joseph Joestar breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.

"Phwee...thats something we can go along with" said Caesar Zeppeli relieved.

Allison was happy, and Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Allison and themselves ever knowing.

"Our work here is done"

With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

As Naoki, Jotaro, and the others trecked across the land of India on their journey to Egypt, they decied to take a short break at a cafe. Everything was calm, when suddenly, the road to the cafe was blocked. A jeep rolled up, bringing gunmen dressed in Western clothing and with assault rifles. A mercenary yelled "Somebody needs to go with me."

O'Malley scrambled up the front of the jeep, while the mercenary shoved him up against the jeep, and the jeep's wheels crushed him. Naoki had an onerous upper torso, and Naoki, Jotaro, and the mercenaries were flung through the air and landed in a field near a wild boar.

Naoki looked up at the mercenary and said, "What's the big idea!?"

The mercenary glared back at the green haired teen. Wordlessly he grunted and held his rife up at him. Naoki became scared and yelped. Suddenly the rife was suddenly destroyed seemingly out of no where. Hearing a growl behind him, Naoki looked and saw Jotaro standing behind him glaring back the mercenary with fury.

The mercenary glanced back at Jotaro. His face changed from fury to indifference.

Jotaro looked at Naoki and said, "What in the world's with you?"

Naoki explained, "I just wanted to tell you you did a good job helping them."

"You sure?" asked Jotaro. "You think they'll ever let us share the paradise again?"

"No way. But you have a real nice couch you guys can spread out on, you have some computer stuff, and have a bed," Naoki added, turning to Polnareff and Iggy.

"Well, I'll let you both sleep on the couch, then," said Jotaro. "But first you guys go to the bathroom and come back here after you've eaten. Don't go to the spare room with them. I'd like to think that someone around here aren't idiots."

Jotaro looked at Naoki. Naoki looked at Jotaro. "It's you, right?"

"Yep."

"Then it's time to enjoy that dessert."

"I don't wanna!"

"You don't, you just won't."

"Aww, that's sweet. Aww. That's fine. I don't wanna."

"It's me, right?"

"Yep."

Jotaro's eyes widened. "Oh."

The story continued in another direction, with a second different version of this scene, where Jotaro just yelled "JOTARO!" without crying, had to go out for something like ten minutes, but got his cheddar headbanged off him so hard he didn't wake up.

Naoki then sighed. Shivering he took a deep breath as to not start crying. Jotaro sighed. "Don't you dare start crying."

"I'm trying not to." Naoki said in response, only to have Jotaro shove the door shut behind him.

"You're never going to get it if you keep up this game."

"I know." Naoki agreed. "But Jotaro... he loves me."

Jotaro looked down and held his own nose. "He does? And it's not that he's trying to steal you away from me? And don't you even think of saying no. You love me too much."

Naoki chuckled. "Of course I do. Jotaro I love you, I always have."

Jotaro smiled.

Naoki sighed. He really wondered why he was on this trip to Eygpt sometimes. Jotaro sighed, but said nothing.

Kakyoin and Joseph head for the dungeon. They head into a hall that was made of three floors and a few side rooms, full of secret passageways and storage rooms. To help out, Kakyoin gave Noriaki Kakyoin the walkie talkie that he'd received from N'Doul's hideout after the civil war. Kakyoin explained that Kakyoin was best at clearing things that could not be hacked, so he set a secure net link between the entire hideout and the hideout that the Sanada Family used.

That did the trick. Kakyoin liked to chat with Avdol.

This was how the two formed their bond. He was impressed that the stranger was interested enough to take up arms. He was not wrong.

"You have lost an army before, Avdol," he said. "We have lost many," he continued.

"So what?"

"I'm telling you, Avdol, the likeliest price that can be paid to save lives is for you to join us."

He was wrong. The message was unambiguous. Perhaps Avdol thought he would be thrown in a gutter, but he didn't. A man was foolish if he had not paid the ultimate price for the safety of

all of those around him, and I didn't want anyone to suffer because of what he did," she says. "He was not perfect, but he wasn't a monster. I knew what he did was wrong, but I did not expect him to take his own life."

You should do an interview with Mariah. You're living proof that you can control your own destiny. Go watch her video. Watch what you can for yourself. She's got everything going for her, so it's up to you if you want to help her achieve her dream. Because there is no excuse for what she's had to endure, and you're not the only one who had to endure such tragedies.

Iggy then woke up wondering what the hell Avdol was talking about. Polnareff said a french word. Jotaro "yade yade dazed" as always. And Kakyoin, just smiling at the world while introducing everything else as far as things that were happening was concerned. The questions Avdol asked suddenly made sense, given how that question went right down to how Kakyoin's fiancé found his new codename, that it actually had to be Yakuza's man in his interview, he knew that and had even heard the name before. He seemed a little drunk, and still simply laughed. And then they were getting ready for bed again, but now with the back view of the paper on the first day of school.

THE NEXT MORNING

Joseph Joestar woke up at the bar. Realizing he spent the whole night drinking alone away from the others. He shrugged and went back to sleep. Back with the others, Naoki tripped over Polnareff's leg hitting his head on the side table.

"Ow." He said.

Jotaro, hearing the noise, look up from his sleeping position and muttered, "Yade yade..."

"What? Why?" Polnareff asked, confused.

"Don't jump." Jotaro told him, turning back to him. "Don't walk into the bar...'cause you can never go back to sleep." He told him.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled and went back to sleep.

Kakyoin questioned his sanity. It all happened in a flash. Kakyoin had raced through the doorway. He was still in his hood, but he knew where it was and what he was doing, and so he climbed up the stairs, looked down the long stairway, and sprinted down the long set of stairs, along the tiled stairs to his teacher's feet. "What do you want?" Kakyoin asked. "You will never return my soul." The old man twisted, forcing the ninja into his body. The new Kakyoin stopped cold. "Then I will finish you off." The old man closed his eyes, and the one in front of him, gray as the soon-to-be-dead, nodded. And then he woke up. Realizing it was a dream.

Jotaro looked at Kakyoin in annoyance.

"Lecture me on why a cactus that stinks of horse piss is a good strategy?"

Kakyoin glared at him.

"That's it? That's what you thought of it?"

"…? That, I don't know."

Kakyoin looked at the confused Jotaro and crossed his arms. He was surprised to find out how proud he was of his best friend and rival, but Jotaro made sure to point out that Kakyoin's ego was getting in the way of his training.

Kakyoin noticed his friend's displeasure and immediately reacted by trying to make him stop

.

Avdol walked out of the room to get breakfast. On his way he pasted by the bar where he saw Joseph asleep at the bar. He walked over amd sat next to him. "My hound!" he said. "The people on my boat are crazy!" he asked, not looking at Joseph. Joseph replied, "No, my hound." He was beginning to feel a little better.

The next day Iggy was gone. Joseph began to worry about it. As the days passed, he came to the conclusion that he was being watched and that his family was gone forever. In a fit of anger he broke down and started throwing things around the kitchen. One of the broom handles broke, and he was in a rage.

"Mr. Joestar! Wake up!"

Jerking up, Joseph woke up at the bar with Avdol sitting next to him. "Avdol! I was... Uh..."

Putting up his hand Avdol replied, "No. Not another word. All I ask is that you invite me next time."

"Deal!"

Joseph and Avdol where not seen for the rest of that afternoon.

Back at the hotel room. Polnareff had jumped out of the window to chase Iggy for something. Naoki finished patching up his head after the morning incident.

So what is the plan for today?" Naoki asked Kakyoin and Jotaro. The two of which were in the middle of a heated Uno match. Jotaro asked if they were all right while Kakyoin, which he noted was more than a little tired, asked them if he could do them a favor. Jotaro complied and then agreed with Kakyoin's suggestion to change the game a little. Jotaro asked if they should be fighting each other and then all agreed to see if they could work it out

.

"What? No! It can't be. Uno is my favorite, he's even better than me!" said Jotaro.

"And then what will be?" asked Naoki.

"I'll ask him about himself. I will, don't worry," said Jotaro. "I'll find something about my grandfather, something... interesting, that's for sure."

Naoki nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the image that he had made so many years ago come back into his mind and start to grow bigger. "I am not worried. It's just... you know what..." said Naoki.

"What? You mean you really don't think there's anything else?" asked Jotar

o

Kakyoin sighed. Smaking down his Uno cards onto the table. "Fuck I lost!" He giggled.

Jotaro said nothing.

Suddnely Polnareff said "you were a little too desperate, Kakyoin-san." He smiled. "Let me be the one to tell you you are a special guy."

He opened the door and was just about to leave when he paused. "Take care." He said, then walked back to his TV and began watching.

Kakyoin sat in silence for a moment.

When the credits ended he stood up. He looked at the dirty dishes on the counter and sat down next to the side of his futon. He said to himself, "I don't even know what's going on anymore."

Naoki and Jotaro sat by and watched Kakyoin questioning his sanity. Naoki thought that today had been a little weird from the start, but then figured everyday had been weird since coming to this world. Jotaro explained that this time, he found himself completely ignorant of the world and his surroundings. He found his surroundings to be just as scary as he remembered, even though he tried his best not to take note of any of them.

Jotaro once again asked if this world's organization was behind his hallucinations, and Kakyoin answered in the affirmative, as they had planned it that way. They had activated him before a bombing, and then they removed his organic brain stem, leaving him without a sense of self or anything.

Star Platinum suddenly appeared and Jotaro grunted. Kakyoin then jumped out the door. Polnareff jumped out the window (again). Naoki couldn't understand what the heck was going on anymore, but he kept on running through the roof of the house, hiding in trees. Naoki then fell in a corner and pressed his back against the wall. It was then Jotaro yelled to him: "Get down!". Naoki barely got the words out and Jotaro turned around to find Naoki crawling on the ground. Jotaro laughed when he saw this

.

After running through the roof of the house, Jotaro saw Naoki lying on the ground. Kakyoin was looking at him worried. Then he noticed a hole on Naoki's left knee.

"You're alright...?"

"I'm hurt?"

Jotaro was surprised.

Naoki didn't seem to be complaining. "I'm just surprised, Kakyoin... You were the one who helped me escape that phone call."

Kakyoin took a deep breath. "Yes. I had no idea. It's my fault. I should have been more careful. Or perhaps the phone call wouldn't have come in the first place.

"

Kakyoin shook his head and looked up at

Supported by a phone. Naoki screamed. Realizing that the Kakyoin infront of him was apart of the phone call, he tried to get up and run. Jotaro tried to move but couldn't. Naoki clenched his teeth and screamed. "JOTARO", he screamed. "I'M COMING FOR YOU" He ran to the other side of the tree and left. It was a few seconds before he was out of the cold grass. The Kakyoin quickly started to swing his cane. It went into his hip and snapped back. The Kakyoin was aware that his running had ceased. "WAKE UP!", Kakyoin yelled.

Gasping. Jotaro shot up from his sleeping bag. Breathing heavily he looked around him. It was still dark out. He sighed. Running a hand though his hair and looked around at the others still sleeping. Taking a deep breath he got out of his bag and walked over to a nearby rock. Leaning against it he lit a cigarette.

With one last sigh he muttered, "What the hell was all that." And then he took his hit.

Yusaku slammed his hands on the keyboard infront of him. Kusanagi jumped in surprise. Ai laughed for no reason. And Takeru slowly inched his way to the door of the truck. It was Kusanagi's turn to think. "Yusaku, what was that sound just now?" "I don't remember." "What should we do with him? He's not just from the Dark Continent, but he's a Visored as well. How should we handle him? What do we do?" Kusanagi looked at Takeru and spoke as though he had heard something. "We should first kill him, but we might be able to save him and revive him later." Ai nodded. "Good idea!"

"NO!" Yusaku yelled.

And so it was back to the drawing board for out haker heroes.


	9. Chapter 9

Suzi Q was in the shower.

Meanwhile Kakyoin was walking by Suzi Q house, in Den City

She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!

She saw Suzi Q under the shower and was happy because there was no fire. She went into the house and used Suzi Q's playstation to play some Guitar Hero (on hard mode of course) until Suzi Q was done.

Suddenly, Naoki walked in.

"Quick, you need to follow me! DIO has returned!"

"Wed do anything for you hunky baby."

"ok lets go!"

"ok"

"ok!"

"ok!"

And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest.

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Naoki met with Jotaro in a nearby hanger

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some Duel Monsters, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed DIOs tree!"

"oh, Naoki! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Jotaro blackmailed a a Beekeeper. Or the time Naoki fooled a Coder into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Naoki had ever thought possible.

As Naoki was telling another story, He thought He saw Jotaro examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Naoki felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

But what started out as a fun adventure, turned out to be actually much worse...

Because Naoki may not have suspected it, but Kakyoin had been collusioning against them all along.

Because one night, Kakyoin went to DIO and they both created a masterflue plan. Oh, if only Naoki knew that Kakyoin and DIO were working together. Then they would be able to stop themselves from falling even more in love with Kakyoin than they already had.

Naoki went to the armory (He had it build last week after being tired of all the enemas attacking them) and took a good look at all the weapons He could use. Bazooka of all sorts, Bows with sharp edges that could be used as a melee weapon as well as a ranged one, a large assault rigle with automatic and semi automatic modes. But Naoki had no interest in those. No, Naoki knew that something bad was about to happen. Naoki felt it down right across His spine. So Naoki took the only weapon that truly spoke to their fear and ancientedly; the dark golden katana _**(a/n it's like gold, but also dark like the night), the sharpest sword ever made by the gods.**_

But little did Naoki know that in fact, the sharpness of the blade was deacided by the amount of love the weilder received (and so if Naoki would be weilding it andKakyoin didn't actually love Him, it wasn't sharp at all! Which is the case!)

Naoki at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Naoki kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Naoki chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Naoki, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Naoki whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Jotaro stroked His hand up Naoki's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Naoki's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Jotaro's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Jotaro's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Naoki knew He should. This was Jotaro. Jotaro! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Naoki nearly as much.

"Stop me," Jotaro said, and made it sound like a dare.

Naoki was all set to give Jotaro a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Jotaro.I mean sure, Naoki had seen Jotaro before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Naoki now had. His eyes had been opened.

Jotaro's manly chest.

His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable eyebrows.

In point of fact, Naokis mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Jotaro.

Jotaro didn't seem to mind Naokis fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

* * *

Naoki took the brontosaurus towards DIO's Tower

When Naoki arrived, he saw that Kakyoin was waiting in front of the DIO's skyscrapper already.

Not knowing about Kakyoin 's conspiracy, he greeting the loyal woman and said "I see you've alredy geared up! I've brought some additional things along. Here, take this," Naoki said and gave Kakyoin the legendery dark golden Katamaran.

For a brief moment, Naoki was confused. Kakyoin's really didn't seem to want to accept the blade.

"No, this is for you. You should weild this holy balde!"

"Nonsense, Naoki said, "our love is so strong, this blade is the fierest of evertyhign. I want you to be safe. And I want you... to follow in my footsteps as the greatest warrior of all."

"This is truly too much,"Kakyoin said. For a brief moment, Naoki thought Kakyoin's eyes were a bit shifty. Was their love not the greatest?

But quickly Naoki didn't continue thinking about it. How dare he get this idea in his head? Their love was the greatest _**(a/n it was, untill DIO convinced Kakyoin to switch over to his side! )**_

So Naoki went in and defeated all the Gaurd and thelycanthrope that DIO had hired until they finally came to the Kitchen DIO was hiding in.

But there the betrayal started. Kakyoin raised the sword. Naoki turned around.

"Prepare to die! Kakyoin shouted.

Hahaa! said Naoki, "But you can't kill me. Because the only way this sword works, is through the strength of love.

"Indeed, Naoki said Kakyoin. The strength of the love of the other! And with one fierce sweep, Kakyoin stabbed Naoki. "The love of the other!" Kakyoin said.

Because it was true, Naoki still loved Kakyoin very much. And that love now. That was his undooing.

DIO kicked Naoki once more. And then Naoki died.

**THE END.**

_**(a/n Ha! Got you there! Naoki was stupid for loving Kakyoin so much. This is what would happen if their relation was canon. (In case you wonder: IT"S NOT! HAH!)**_


End file.
